


Non andare via

by SofiaAmundsen



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaAmundsen/pseuds/SofiaAmundsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La guarda muoversi nella stanza rossa, incerta, sconvolta e confusa, la rabbia e la delusione nell’espressione tesa, la disperazione e la paura nelle lacrime dense. Dio, è così bella. Nonostante tutti quei sentimenti che le rigano il volto come le questioni di una vita si depositano tra le rughe di un’anziana che ha visto la guerra, è stupenda e la sua bellezza è un pugnale, lento, inesorabile, avvelenato, che affonda nel cuore di Christian e spinge piano, lasciando uscire tanto sangue, sangue che nessuno fermerà, sangue che sporca il pavimento e macchia il mondo.<br/>Non andare via, Anastasia. </i>
</p>
<p>Ambientata alla fine del primo libro, quando Christian punisce Ana con la cintura, subito dopo le parole ferite di lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non andare via

_Ti prego, non andare via._  
   
Le parole scivolano fuori dalle labbra morbide e sensuali di Christian ma nessuno le vede, nessuno le ascolta, neanche lui. Sono un sussurro, una preghiera, un gemito, rivolte a nessuno in particolare e a tutti contemporaneamente.  
Guarda Ana e quello che vede è tutto il suo mondo. Vede il suo corpo sottile inarcarsi dolcemente nelle curve morbide, nelle gambe slanciate, nella vita affusolata, nel seno dolce, sul quale vorrebbe solo poggiare la testa e piangere, piangere davvero, come non ha mai fatto. Vede il suo viso candido e il rosso delle sue labbra, le ciglia lunghe e i capelli castani che le ricadono sul viso, vede tutti i piccoli dettagli disegnati di quella meraviglia e si chiede come potrà farne a meno d’ora in poi. Vede i suoi occhi azzurri e crede che il mondo inizi e finisca lì.  
   
 _Non andare via, Anastasia._  
   
Questa volta Christian lo pensa solamente. Lo sussurra prima nella sua mente, poi trova il coraggio di dirlo più forte e alla fine lo urla, lo urla e lo urla ancora, così che quelle parole rimbalzino violente e dolorose nel suo cervello, che quel nome si imprima ancora una volta a fuoco in tutta la sua materia grigia, quella del cuore, quella della testa.  
Ma le sue labbra non parlano più. Tremano un po’ e sono secche nel loro essere improvvisamente inutili, non più strumento, non più tramiti d’amore. Solo due sottili lembi di pelle che, come tutto il resto nel suo corpo, rabbrividiscono e soffrono aspettando che quell’incubo si smentisca, che Christian si svegli.  
Ma quello non è un incubo, quella è la realtà. È la realtà di Christian che ha mostrato ad Anastasia le cinquanta sfumature di orrore che ci sono nella sua anima, tutto il nero che si è sedimentato dentro di lui, e l’ha ascoltata contarle e moltiplicarle ad ogni colpo.  
   
 _Uno._  
   
 _Due._  
   
 _Tre._  
   
Conta Anastasia, conta.  
   
 _Quattro._  
   
 _Cinque._  
   
Solo ora si rende conto di quello che ha fatto, solo ora sente la propria voce risuonargli metallica nella testa, non la voce da Christian innamorato, non la sua voce da direttore della Grey Enterprises Holdings , ma la voce del dominatore, la voce di un uomo così distrutto da provare piacere nel dolore degli altri.  
   
 _Sei._  
   
Ma Ana non è gli altri, no. Ana non c’entra niente con il resto del mondo, con tutte le donne che ha frustato, torturato, seviziato, solo per il gusto di vederle penare, solo per godere della sofferenza nei loro occhi, solo per vendicarsi del suo, di dolore, come se davvero fosse possibile trovare scampo a un male come quello.  
Ana non aveva bisogno di questo, Christian, Ana voleva capirti e amarti, amare ogni sfumatura di te, ogni tua lacrima, ogni tuo ricordo, ogni tuo incubo, non voleva solo farti contento e avere di te solo il sesso strepitoso. Ana voleva tutto, il pacchetto completo, il Christian bambino, sporco e abbandonato, il Christian adolescente, confuso e arrabbiato, il Christian adulto, più spaventato degli altri due e con un bisogno di essere amato grande come il mare.  
   
La guarda muoversi nella stanza rossa, incerta, sconvolta e confusa, la rabbia e la delusione nell’espressione tesa, la disperazione e la paura nelle lacrime dense. Dio, è così bella. Nonostante tutti quei sentimenti che le rigano il volto come le questioni di una vita si depositano tra le rughe di un’anziana che ha visto la guerra, è stupenda e la sua bellezza è un pugnale, lento, inesorabile, avvelenato, che affonda nel cuore di Christian e spinge piano, lasciando uscire tanto sangue, sangue che nessuno fermerà, sangue che sporca il pavimento e macchia il mondo.  
   
Se solo avesse delle parole, Christian le direbbe. Ma che cosa c’è da dire, ormai? Che cosa potrebbe dire Nerone dopo che Roma è ormai bruciata?  
   
 _Mi dispiace_ , ma a che servirebbe?  
 _Non accadrà più_ , ma non sarebbe scontato?  
 _Ti amo_ , ma non suonerebbe falso?  
 _Non andare via._ Ecco, questo riassumerebbe tutto. Ma le suppliche non hanno mai salvato nessuno.  
   
Così rimangono in silenzio, entrambi, fin quando Anastasia non lascia che il fuoco nei suoi occhi bruci altrove e si volta, lasciandolo nel buio della propria anima. I capelli mossi ondeggiano sopra l’accappatoio e un attimo dopo è sparita.  
   
   
Christian rimane solo in quella stanza che sembra ricordargli quanto si faccia schifo in questo momento. Persino l’odore di quel posto, quell’odore acre e sensuale che lo eccita al solo ricordo, adesso lo disgusta e improvvisamente è odore di decadenza, di follia, di perdita. Si siede sui talloni, la testa tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi improvvisamente umidi. Non se ne accorge, probabilmente, ma assume la posizione che impone alle sue sottomesse, perché ora il sottomesso è lui. È sottomesso da un dolore che l’ha preso, gli ha mangiato il cuore e l’ha gettato via, vuoto e sanguinante com’era. È sottomesso da dei ricordi immensi come il mare, che lo invadono ogni volta che capelli castani usurpano il suo mondo grigio, facendo scattare in lui tutte le scintille di chi non ha mai davvero pianto. È sottomesso dall’uomo che è diventato, non un uomo, ma la reminiscenza di tale, il mozzicone di un uomo, morso e logorato da un passato talmente tagliente da essere brace sulla quale camminare alla ricerca di una vita vera.  
   
Se solo Anastasia sapesse quello che è davvero Christian, forse non reagirebbe così. O forse sì, con la pelle che brucia sotto il peso della sua follia e le lacrime che le rigano il volto per il bambino perso che c’è in lui. Ma probabilmente piangerebbe _per_ lui, non a causa sua. Piangerebbe di un piccolo cucciolo biondo con delle cicatrici sul petto, che cerca da solo un amore che non c’è più, che non c’è mai stato. Piangerebbe di quel bambino, che poi ci è cresciuto in mezzo, all’amore, ma che non ha mai trovato il pezzo mancante del suo cuore nel vuoto che sua madre ha lasciato. Perché se perdi qualcosa quando sei ancora abbastanza piccolo da illuderti che prima o poi tornerà, la perdi per sempre e dentro di te aspetterai continuamente il momento di averla indietro, lascerai aperto quell’incavo dettato dalla sua mancanza soffrendo un po’ ogni volta che proverai a riempirlo con qualcos’altro, scoprendo che i pezzi non combaciano. Poi, non potrai più impedire a quel vano di riempirsi col catrame di tutte le delusioni, di tutti i ricordi, fin quando sarà così pieno da traboccare e infettare ogni parte di te, così che dallo yang con il suo punto cavo che era, il tuo cuore diventerà nero, completamente.  
   
   
 _Non puoi prendertela con il mondo intero se una sola persona ti ha fatto male: è come non leggere libri perché una volta ti sei tagliato con la carta._  
   
Christian aveva letto questa frase in un libro e si era sentito un enorme indice puntato contro. In fondo, è questo che fa: odiare il mare perché una goccia salata gli ha bruciato gli occhi.  
Ma anche il paradosso ha un limite, anche l’assurdo cade nell’ovvio a un certo punto, e lui ha trovato il suo punto di confine in Anastasia. Ha trovato la risposta alle due domande in due occhi azzurri che brillano quando lui la guarda, in capelli castani che ondeggiano nel suo letto e  profumano, quando ci immerge il viso mentre lei dorme, in una pelle candida che sembra essere l’unico posto in cui lui vuole stare. Ma soprattutto, l’ha trovata nella dolce timidezza di quella ragazza, nel suo modo così infantile e irresistibile di arrossire e mordersi il labbro, inconsapevole dell’effetto che fa, abile dissimulatore di un carattere forte, combattivo, orgoglioso, di un’intelligenza creativa e di un piacevole uso dell’ironia, di una sensibilità palpabile e di un’infinita capacità di amare, sopportare, aspettare.  
Si rende conto di quanto lei sia preziosa. Non se ne accorge ora, non lui che ringrazia ogni spirito onnipotente tutte le volte che si sveglia con lei, con il suo profumo addosso, ma adesso quel suo essere meravigliosa gli piomba sopra come un macigno.  
   
Il ricordo delle sue lacrime e delle sue parole gli arriva violento come uno schiaffo e Christian riesce a sentire solo una frase che rimbomba nella sua testa.  
   
 _Non andare via._  
 _Non andare via._  
 _Non andare via._  
   
Non può perderla, non ora che ha trovato qualcuno che può accettare le sue cinquanta sfumature, pur senza capirle, pur senza conoscerle.  
   
   
Si alza dalla posizione scomoda in cui si trova, percependo chiaramente i muscoli contratti tornare a una forma più naturale. Passa la mano nei capelli chiari e tira un ultimo sospiro, prima di uscire dalla stanza per andare da lei. Il suo cervello si tormenta e vaga nel cercare le parole giuste da dire, in un momento in cui le parole sembrano solo lettere senza senso, ma l’unico a parlare è il suo cuore:  
   
 _Sei tutto quello che ho, Anastasia, non andare via._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **Note:** Hello, fandom di Cinquanta Sfumature! Questa è la mia prima ff nella sezione, ho voluto provare a scriverci anche se per me è un po’ un rischio: adoro la trilogia e non voglio certo paragonarmi alla James. È più un elogio che altro, nel tentativo di ampliare un po’ il punto di vista di  Christian, essendo un personaggio che mi ha colpito molto. A presto!


End file.
